


Domination

by Sonamyluffer101



Series: Commissions [8]
Category: Horrortale (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Crave (Horrortale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Pain Killers, Smut, horny fucker, lotion, sans does research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: You could live without it, yes, and you had for a long time, but… you thought it really couldn’t hurt to ask.So you sparked up some courage, and let yourself admit it to him, and to yourself.“...bondage?”___Commission based in the AU of my story Crave.





	Domination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Well_this_is_awkward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_this_is_awkward/gifts).

> This is another commission for [Well_this_is_awkward!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Well_this_is_awkward/pseuds/Well_this_is_awkward) I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I take commissions through my discord server, which is down below in the end notes <3

You never hid things from Sans about your personal life, but some things just seemed to be best left unsaid.

Those things usually being small, like you not being the biggest fan of a certain color, or not preferring one nickname over the other, but… one thing was pretty big, that you never spoke about. You could live without it, yes, and you had for a long time, but… you thought it really couldn’t hurt to ask.

So you sparked up some courage, and let yourself admit it to him, and to yourself.

“...bondage?” Sans asked you, as you both got settled into bed for the night. You cuddled up to him after asking how he felt about the subject.

“...M-Mhm.” You were so nervous… you had never even considered bringing this up to him before.

He stared at you for a moment, something he always did when he was thinking.

“...dunno. never gave it much thought. Why?”

Your face was as pink as a starburst candy, and you really couldn’t find words to express how you felt. You didn’t know how to answer his question, you just… felt frozen. You were so flustered you could barely think.

Luckily, he seemed to place things together himself.

“...that a kink of yours?”

“...Ye,” You confirmed, softly. 

“okay.”

You watched as he stood up and started to leave the room. You were confused… did you scare him off?

“...Where’re you going?”

“to buy bondage gear. doubt you have any.”

He was right about that one. You were a virgin before he came along, so you didn’t really have any use for it.

“O-Oh. Can I come?” You knew he wouldn’t know what to buy, or how to use anything. He would most likely get something you didn’t enjoy, and you’d rather prevent that and not waste the money.

“mhm,” He replied, as he left the room. You quickly ran after him.

\---

You had never been inside of a sex shop before, and you were pretty certain Sans hadn’t, either. It was loud because of the music, but not very many people were inside. In fact, it was just the two of you along with the cashier, who kept glancing your way. He was probably intimidated by Sans.

You didn’t blame him.

Before you met Sans and got to know him, the thought of him being a dominant would probably scare you.

You began to look through things that were appealing to you, such as fuzzy handcuffs and bondage ropes. You felt a little embarrassed as you picked them up and held onto them, wondering if Sans was secretly judging you through all of this. You couldn’t really blame him if he was. You were a little weird.

He picked the fuzzy handcuffs out of your hands and was looking them over. You watched as he did so, wondering what was going through his skull… he must have been thinking about how weird humanity was that some people actually liked this kind of thing.

You used to think that, when you were younger.

“...jesus,” He mumbled, making your face turn pink.

“They’re cute,” You said, watching him as he opened them up and reclosed them.

“yeah. they look like toys. like, the non sexual kind.”

You had to agree with that. You had definitely seen kids police toys that looked very similar, aside from the fuzz. You had a set when you were a kid, actually. Maybe that’s what sparked this love for it.

“How strong are they?” You didn’t want them to break mid-orgasm. That would really suck.

He shrugged. “i could break them. i dunno if you could.”

You knew he could… you didn’t plan to have  _ him _ use them, so that didn’t matter. Unless he wanted to of course, but based on everything you had already done together in bed, you knew he would take the role of the dominant.

You took them back, and pulled on them as hard as you could… and they didn’t break. You were happy with that.

“They’re good.”

“alright.”

He took the bondage rope you had picked up, and began to look that over as well. You could have to teach him how to tie you up safely and properly. You could show him videos on the internet for that.

You smiled at him, and he snorted.

“you’re a weirdo.”

You rolled your eyes and he kissed you on the forehead.

“If you don’t want to, we don’t  _ have _ to do this.” You knew he was joking, but you still wanted to make that clear to him. He didn’t have to indulge your kinks just because they were something you liked.

“i’m teasing you.”

“I know… just making sure.” You wanted him to have a good time, too. This wasn’t just your sex life, after all. Sex was more human based, sure, but… he enjoyed it just as much as you did. If not, even more.

“that everything? need anythin’ else?”

“I think that’s everything… we have lotion at home.” You didn’t see any reason to waste money and buy more of what you already had. You had lube, too, but… you didn’t think you’d need that. He was good at what he did.

“...lotion?” He asked, the poor guy, so confused.

You needed to teach him about this, didn’t you?   
  


“For aftercare.” You were a bit nervous saying that out loud, sex shop or not. You were never the type to speak of your personal life.

“...aftercare. okay.”

You knew he was familiar with that, at least.

You both went and checked out at the register, and the man looked… very uncomfortable. He seemed terrified at the thought of something Sans’s size having sexual intercourse. You couldn’t blame him too much. You didn’t spend much time there at all, and quickly left, Sans taking a shortcut to get you home as fast as possible.

Upon entering the bedroom, you could tell tonight wasn’t the night for this. You were both tired, and the bed looked  _ very _ inviting, in a non sexual way.

“...we can do this tomorrow. i’m tired.”

“Okay,” You replied, a smile on your face. You were excited.

** _\---_ **

The next night, you could tell Sans hadn’t slept at all. 

Based on how well you knew him, you were positive he had been up all night researching bondage, and you had to admit you knew him  _ very _ well. You were a bit worried about him falling asleep during sex, but… you were eager. You didn’t want to postpone it any further.

You were reading a book when he came back into the bedroom with the cuffs and the ropes you had bought the previous day.

You felt your face turn pink.

“cuffs or ropes?” He asked you, looking them both over, avoiding eye contact with you. You weren’t sure if it was purposeful or not.

“...Cuffs.” They looked softer.

He walked over and cuffed both of your hands behind your back, moving your book over to the nightstand. So far this felt awkward and very fidgety… but you liked it. It was nice and intimate.

He laid you down and took his spot next to you, pulling you close for a kiss. You tried to reach around and put your arms around his neck, but of course you couldn’t. It aroused you, not being able to do anything but kiss back.

You felt his hand slide down your body and rest on your hip. It made your breath shudder.

“...talk to me. tell me what you like.”

His voice made you shiver.

“...I-I like this.”

He rolled his eyes light. You knew he didn’t want that kind of answer, but… you were shy. Nervous through all of this, despite it being him of all people. You trusted him more than anybody.

“what do you want next?”

You wanted him to hold you down. Make you use safe words. Make you scream and cry until you had to beg him to stop. You wanted to be completely dominated and taken, completely under his will.

But you couldn’t say any of that.

“...Take my clothes off? Please?”

He smiled, slowly removing your clothes, slicing through your shirt with his sharp nails… you wondered if those could be cut like human fingernails. You didn’t want to ask, in case it upset him. They weren’t too long… just. Like little needles.

“safe word?” He asked you, making you look up and blink a few times. Yeah, he definitely did his research while you were asleep.

“...Maybe a color?”

“blue.” His answer was pretty much instant.

“...Okay.”

You watched as he started to go between your legs, your face heating up and making you shiver again. He didn’t even give you a second glance. He just let his tongue dart out and began to lick your clit, right on the very tip where you were the most sensitive. 

A desperate whimper escaped your lips, and you tried to close your legs out of instinct, but he held them wide open.

You wanted to scream. It felt  _ so _ good.

You couldn’t stop yourself from grinding down on his face, but he didn’t seem to mind. Hell, he encouraged it by purring every time you got closer to him. You couldn’t believe how sensitive you were, and how tight your belly already felt. This was perfect…  _ he _ was perfect at this. You came, not even realizing how close you were until it was over. Your belly spasmed slightly, and your body shivered and shook, but you just couldn’t move your arms or your legs. You couldn’t do anything except for feel everything going on between your legs.

But he just kept going.

You tried to take deep breaths as it happened, wanting to have him keep going, but… it quickly became way too much for you to handle.

“...W-Wait, wait, blue!” You exclaimed, trying to wiggle your hips away. He kept a tight hold on you until you cried out, then he instantly let go.

You could feel the throbbing between your legs intensify, and then slowly die down. You were still so turned on.

He laid his chin on your belly and stared up at you, waiting for you to relax and tell him what to do next. You loved him… he looked  _ cute _ somehow, even after all of that. You had half a mind to kick him.

“...S-Sorry. Was too much,” You apologized, knowing how into it he was.

His eye light seemed to shrink.

“...you look so cute like this. so helpless.”

...You blinked, taken aback by this. You could feel your body reacting positively, and your face heating up even further. You weren’t sure how much more of this you could take, but you were excited to find out.

“...completely under my control. all mine,” He purred as he got closer to you again, this time kissing your neck.

“...S-Sans,” You moaned out his name, unable to stop yourself. This was exactly what you wanted… you couldn’t believe you were actually getting it.

You stared in anticipation as he pulled his cock out of his pants. You  _ needed _ it.

“P-Please,” You begged, before you could even realize it was escaping your mouth.

“quiet.”

You were surprised by the sternness in his voice, but you quickly shut your mouth.

“we’re playing by my rules.”

You were shocked by how easy it was for him to put you in your place. It was definitely new… and definitely not unwanted in this atmosphere.

Despite his words, he did humor you. He slid inside of you, causing you to cry out. Your body was still extremely sensitive, and not prepared for the penetration, but that was what made it even better. It was unexpected, but so,  _ so _ good. He leaned down and bit your neck, the pain causing you to feel even better somehow. He bottomed out inside of you, and you pulled at the cuffs, trying to cling to him, but they wouldn’t budge.

“shh,” He said, comforting you as he licked up the side of your neck.

You squeaked in response, your brain unable to find words.

“i love you.” That was definitely something you could reply to.

“I-I love you too!”

He reached down and began to rub your clit, which was still sensitive and overstimulated. Your legs shook and you screamed his name, your body already pulsing with orgasm. Your second one was much more intense than your first, and you were a puddle of ecstasy.

He kept going.

You didn’t want him to stop.

You took deep breaths and let your body feel everything. The thrusting, his ribs gliding across your chest as he thrusted, his breathing on your neck… all of it was so intimate and perfect. You didn’t even want it to end.

You tried to stay calm, but the stimulation was beginning to be too much.

Luckily, he came inside of you, slowing his thrusts.

You tried to even your heart rate and breathing, but you were a  _ mess. _ You weren’t sure if you wanted more, or if you wanted to pass out.

He pulled out, and you whimpered, feeling empty. You decided you wanted to pass out after all, but you also weren’t ready to give him up quite yet. You wanted him back inside… but you didn’t want to ask.

He stood up, and you expected him to uncuff you, but… he left the room. You didn’t know what he was doing or where he was going, but your heart sank. You wanted to him to come back. To hold you and make you feel better emotionally. You felt so tired and used. Overworked and needy.

“...S-Sans?”

…

“Sans?”

….

…..

“Sans!” You cried out louder, desperate and starting to tear up. Where was he? Why did he leave?

He came back into the bedroom, a bottle of lotion in one hand and some pain killers in the other. You relaxed right away, your shoulders falling easily. You hadn’t even realized how tense they were when he left.

“shh,” He cooed softly, sitting back down and popping the painkillers in your mouth before grabbing the water bottle beside your bed and having you take a few sips to get them down. He uncuffed you after you swallowed, and you rubbed your sore wrists. The cuffs had left a pretty obvious imprint on your skin, but you didn’t mind. You liked it.

“lay down.”

Once you did, he started to rub the lotion he had onto your belly and neck. It was cold, but in a good way… it cooled down your hot skin and made you feel a lot better after such a rough session.

He moved down to your thighs and used even more lotion, making you shiver.

“good girl… you did so well.”

You hummed softly. “...I-I want a cuddle.” 

You needed physical comfort after all of that. You needed to feel loved, even more so than usual. You were a little bit of a mess.

He obliged easily, curling around you like a blanket. You felt safe… felt okay and loved. He stroked your hair and all you wanted to do was sleep.

It came easily.

**Author's Note:**

> [All my links!](linktr.ee/sonamyluffer101)


End file.
